renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adelaide Grace Sharpe-Blackwell
Personal Information * Age: 21 * Physical Description: Long, wavy, light brown hair; blue-green eyes; slender but with soft curves; height is approximately 5 feet (152 cm) * Personality Description: She is oftentimes seen to be a very proper woman -- but when she lets her guard down she can become a bit wild. She can be quite reckless and klutzy when she is drunk. Her children are most important to her and she will fiercely protect them. * Language and accent: English is her primary language and she speaks with an adopted English accent unless she gets upset or drunk -- under these circumstances, her Scottish accent may begin to appear. She also speaks Scottish-Gaelic (she is rusty) and can speak some conversational Welsh and German. * Relationship Status: married to Florianos Blackwell * Mother to: Isabella Patrick Sharpe (born 20-3-1465; disowned by her father Julian Waringham), Violet Sharpe (adopted daughter), Lorelei Sharpe (adopted daughter), Elyscia (ward), Calder Andrew James Sharpe (born 29-9-1466; bastard son of Alastair Rose Williams) * Godmother to: Channing Rex Dorchester-Vukotic and Lona Regina Dorchester-Vukotic, twins of HRH Queen Siren Dorchester (nee Vukotic) and Prince Richard Dorchester * Parents: Isla Mackay (mother), James Peverell (father by blood), Andreas Sharpe (adoptive father) * Family Relations: ** Sharpe ** Mackay * Residences: Elton Hall, Hengrave Hall, Caer Gybi, Family Cottage in Scotland, Flat in London, Town House in Worcester Biography Biography (Last updated - 12 July 1467): Adelaide was born on December 9, 1445, in the country of Galloway, Scotland. She was born to a Scottish mother, Isla (neé Mackay), and English father, Henry (name removed because of her estrangement with this family). When Addy was two, her parents died while traveling. Thieves overtook their carriage and they were murdered in the struggle. She was then taken in by her mother’s sister who raised Addy until she was nearly seventeen. Her Aunt Ainsley became ill and died leaving Addy with no immediate family. Unsure of what to do next, Addy moved to the nearby town of Whithorn where she connected with some of her mother’s distant relatives. While living there, Addy temporarily served as mayor but she found herself quite lonely. After one term, she decided not to run for reelection but travel instead. Once she was no longer mayor, she set off for England in the hopes of making new friends and connecting with her father's family. In England Addy traveled south for several weeks until she found herself in Evesham where some of her father’s distant relatives lived. She decided to stay in town for a little while. Eventually, she decided to make the visit permanent and moved to Evesham. In Evesham, Addy connected with some distance cousins to her father. She soon became close with all of her newly found family members, but the young woman became very close to one person in particular: Julian. Addy was slowly and silently falling in love with a man who had his eyes elsewhere. She had all but given up on any future with him when he realized his love for her as well. After Julian and Adelaide started seeing each other romantically, the two became inseparable. The relationship moved much faster than anyone expected. Within a month, the pair were engaged. Within two months of relationship beginning, the pair had married in front of their friends and family (August 1464). After their wedding, Addy and Julian departed for their honeymoon. They first visited Rudhall Manor where Addy revealed to Julian that she was carrying his child. They then made their way south to Devon to visit family. Only a few weeks into their honeymoon, the pair returned to Mercia where they were needed. Sometime after their return to Mercia, Addy and Julian went on a short trip to Scotland to visit Addy's childhood home. It was there that her childhood nanny gave her a chest of her mother's old diaries. Addy took these diaries home to England and began slowly working her way through the contents. In December of 1464, she made a shocking discovery. Her mother had had an affair with a man that he was Addy's father by blood. After the revelation of her true paternity, Addy invited Avis and Aine to her home in Mercia to spend Christmas. It was during the visit, Addy informed Avis that they were half-sisters, both sharing the same father. On January 1, 1465, Addy helped throw party for Aine's first birthday. All of her nieces's friends and family came to Waringham Castle to celebrate the special day. Sadly, Avis had to return to Sussex to prepare for her trip to France. Addy was charged with the care of her small niece, Aine, for the time being. In February, her father (Andreas) moved to Evesham. She constantly has to deal with him threatening to ground her and demanding bacon but at least he helps with Aine. Being so far along in her pregnancy, it is nice to have additional help with the Carroty Knight. On March 20th, 1465, Addy gave birth to a healthy baby girl. The firstborn daughter of the Waringham couple was born several weeks early on the first day of Spring, but despite the early birth is doing very well. The child was named Isabella Joanna Waringham; her middle name was in honour of Julian's mother, Joanna Mortimer. In April 1465, Adelaide journeyed to London to attend to her work duties. During her stay, she relieved word that she had been granted the Viscountcy of Holyhead. Alongside her niece, daughter, and the Waringham family nanny, Adelaide the court#p90891075 of King Morat to give her fealty oath. On the return trip, Adelaide and her family were staying in a small inn outside of Oxford. Unable to sleep, she took a walk outside. In an unexpected turn of events, she found two young girls orphaned by a fire. Unable to leave them, Adelaide took Violet and Lorelei back with her. Julian and Adelaide became estranged after the birth of their daughter Isabella. She quit all of her responsibilities in the hope of mending their relationship. But it was too late, the damage was done. Julian and Adelaide filed for a divorce in December 1465. The divorce was finalized on 4, 1465#p91608554. Shortly thereafter, her ex-husband decided to refuse to acknowledge their daughter Isabella. It was at that time, Adelaide renamed the girl Isabella Patrick Sharpe. Patrick to honour her adoptive father and grandfather. A month after her marriage ended, she found herself in a tavern in Worcester with an old friend. Many drinks later and the pair ended up in bed. It was a one night thing, that is what Addy told herself. But that the one night thing came with an unexpected surprise. A short while after Adelaide found out she was pregnant with Alastair Williams's child. Despite several attempts to contact him, Alastair remained unreachable and Adelaide prepared to raise this child alone. During the early months of her second pregnancy, Adelaide began to court Carrie Leanna McDermott much to the surprise of those around her. Their relationship began to progress quickly with Adelaide taking Carrie to meet her father. In London, business as usual in the audience chamber suddenly changed when an unknown woman dropped a child into her arms. belongs to your family. Her name is Elycsia. Take care of her, please."#p92002888 That was all the unknown woman said before making a hasty exit from the chamber. Adelaide had not chance to stop her or find out more information. Elyscia is now in Addy's care until she can figure out who her father is and how the child relates to the Sharpes. On their travels, Carrie and Adelaide began to discuss the idea of marriage. Together, they decided they would get married and Carrie offered Adelaide her mother's ring. On May 14th at Huddington Court, Carrie and Adelaide eloped. On 22 September 1466, Addy and Carrie reunited for the first time in several months. After a discussion, the pair decided to part ways and end their marriage. Their long times apart and very different lifestyles resulted in the pair drifting apart. Adelaide did hope that she could still be friends with her now ex-wife as she had been an important part of her life for a time. Calder Andrew James Sharpe was born less than one week after her divorce from Carrie on the side of a road as she traveled to London with the Queen and company. On 28 September, Queen Shellara delivered Adelaide's bastard son. Months went on. She had a sultry affair or two with men well below her station. When she finally returned home to Worcester after Queen Shellara's funeral, she made a deal with her father. "If you find me an eligible man of station who is willing to marry me, I will stop screwing around." Of course, Addy never expected her father to actually find someone willing to marry her. In the early days of summer, however, Andreas found a suitable match in Lord Florianos Blackwell, a Westmorland politician, Royal Ambassador, and member of the Winslow family. In July of 1467, Adelaide and Florianos were wed at Ripley Castle in front of their families and a few close friends. They spent a few weeks together before Adelaide set sail on her prearranged travels abroad. Honours Titles * Marchioness of Bury St Edmunds (July 1466 - present) * Former Countess of Leeds (January 1466 - May 1467) * Viscountess of Holyhead (April 1465 - present) * Former Baroness of Huddington (September 1464 - July 1466) * Baronet of Evesham (October 1464 - present) Awards * Crowns' Medal for Community Spirit (CMC) * Companion of the Royal Nordicnorn Order (CRN) * Queen Siren's Coronation Jubilee Medal - January 1466 Positions Held * Former Squire of Sir Julian Waringham (August 1464 - December 1465) * Former Mayor of Whithorn, Galloway (1 term: March - April 1464) * Former Mayor of Evesham, Mercia (1 term: August 1464) * Former Mentor of Evesham (July 1464; December 1464 - January 1465; February 1465 - March 1465) * Former Evesham Town Council Member (June 1464 - January 1466) * Former Mercia Regiment Member, ranked Knight (September 1464 - August 1466) ** Former City Knight of Evesham (June 1465 - August 1465) * Former Mercia Council Member (4 and 1/3 terms: October 1464 - June 1465; August 1465 - present) ** Mine Superintendent, 1 term ** Trade Minister, 3 terms ** Countess, 1 and 1/3 terms * Former Evesham Rep Mercia Awards Society (October 1464 - January 1465) * Former Member of the Royal English Embassy ** Former Crown Ambassador to Steiermark (November 1464 - September 1465) ** Former Special Ambassadorial Liaison to Mainz and Celje (May 1465 - September 1465) ** Former Royal English Ambassador to the Czech Lands (formerly: Special Ambassadorial Liaison) (May 1465 - October 1465, December 1465 - May 1466) ** Former Royal English Ambassador to the German Kingdom (December 1465 - May 1466) ** Former Mercia Representative to the Royal Embassy (December 1465 - October 1465) * Herald at Arms at the College of Heraldry (November 1464 - September 1465; March 1466 - present) ** Former Noble Houses Clerk for the College of Heraldry (February 1465 - September 1465; March 1466 - September 1466) ** Clarenceux King of Arms for the College of Heraldry (September 1466 - present) * Former Member of the Mercian Embassy ** Chancellor of Mercia (August 1465 - October 1465) ** Mercia Ambassador to the Counties of England (January 1465 - April 1465) * Royal Honours Society Representative for the Monarch (April 1465 - October 1465; December 1465 - Present) ** Deputy Spokesperson (December 1466 - Present) * Former Activity Assistant of Evesham (June 1465 - January 1466) * Royal Secretary to HRM Queen Siren and then HRM Queen Shellara (December 1465 - September 1466) * Royal English Army soldier, currently Cadet (December 1465 - Present) ** REA Quartermaster (January 1466 - Present) * Former Clerk of the House of Lords (November 1466 - February 1467) * Royal Chamberlain for HRM Queen Shellara (December 1467 - May 1467) * Member of the Worcester Town Council (January 1467 - Present) * Activities Assistant of Worcester (January 1467 - June 1467) Places Visited England * Arundel (Sussex) * Barnstaple (Devon) * Bridgewater (Devon) * Bristol (Devon) * Derby (Mercia) * Dover (Sussex) * Egremont (Westmorland) * Evesham (Mercia) * Hastings (Sussex) * Kendal (Westmorland) * Lewes (Sussex) * Lichfield (Mercia) * Manchester (Westmorland) * Penrith (Westmorland) * Salisbury (Devon) * Southampton (Devon) * Worcester (Mercia) Scotland * Kirkcudbright (Galloway) * Whithorn (Galloway) * Wigtown (Galloway) Ireland * Port Láirge (Laighean)